Left Over Pancakes
by lovelycullen24
Summary: Bella and Edward go to Dartmouth. Bella is human and there is no Reneesme, but they are married. Bella has a bad day and what does she do? Read and find out. One-shot.


**A/N**

**This is a one-shot pure and true. Strangely enough the idea practically hit me in the head during gym almost two months ago. Seriously, a dodge ball was flying at my head when I thought of it!**

**Standard disclaimers apply…Don't rub it in!**

**Ch. 1**

**Summary**

**Bella has developed a strange new habit. Edward realizes this awful smelling new idea and thinks it quite odd. **

**Bella is till human and has her own apartment but Edward always stays over. Jasper and Alice are in the apartment next to hers. Emmett and Rosalie are on the other side of hers. **

**Now we begin…**

**EPOV**

**I walked into Bella's apartment, with my key of course, and saw Bella sitting on the couch. The television was on and gossip magazines of every kind sat on the couch with her. The lights were off and the lamp beside her was on creating quite a few shadows in the somewhat small room.**

**She was wearing Navy Blue short shorts and a huge Forks High t- shirt. She sat crisp-cross in the middle of the couch with her long hair pulled up into a pony tail.**

**I then took notice of what she was watching. After watching for a moment I realized she was watching yesterdays episode of Days of our Lives, somebody, unimportant to me had just gone missing and Bella was completely enthralled not even noticing I had come in.**

**Last time she had done this…oh no. I scanned the room for the last piece of evidence confirming my worst fears and found it. **

**Before I said anything she said, "Hi." very unenthusiastically. Yep she's had a bad day.**

**I once more took notice of the half eaten box of IHOP pancakes in the white Styrofoam container. They were smothered in sticky, nasty smelling, Maple syrup and butter.**

**I took another deep breath of air from where I stood before closing the distance between us to go sit beside her. Pushing multiple gossip magazines out of my way I sat down.**

"**Bad day?" I asked I already knew the answer the evidence sat all around me. "Yes." she sounded like she was getting mad I waited a second and she elaborated, "Professor Freemen the screaming demon, failed my end of term paper."**

**I stifled the small chuckle at the new nickname for her professor. **

**This was another thing that made me wish I could hear her thoughts. If this was what she spoke I wonder how funny it was in her head. Then again, it was something that made me love the fact I couldn't ,sometimes the silence was blissful. **

**My mind went back to the things she probably called the professor in her head and settled on the fact they were most likely rated R and best left unspoken. **

**Bella picked up her fork and pancakes stabbing them with quite a bit of force. I heard the box strain and almost break with the force of the blow. "Bella, love, please don't abuse the pancakes. I know they smell awful but, you'll get maple syrup all over you." They really did smell horrendous but at the look I received I immediately regretted saying that part. The saying 'if looks could kill' really came into play here.**

**She continued stabbing triple stack of pancakes until they weren't much more than mush. "Bella, you have turned those into baby mush." I stated she looked at the food and stuffed a mountain size bite into her mouth saying, "So?" which sounded more like 'show' but, I got the point. **

" **I didn't know Professor Freemen could make you so angry. Should I call Jasper?" I really hoped she would say no because I knew what he and Alice were up to in the apartment next door, but I wouldn't hesitate to call if it would make her feel better. Then Jasper ran in his shirt very crooked and hair ruffled, "Whoa what's with the angst! It was killin' the mood in there." He shoved a thumb in the direction of their apartment. **

**His face went solemn and he said in a very dramatic voice, " The light from the sun shall never penetrate my ever fading soul! The sun shines on as darkness consumes my very being!"**

**Bella's head shot up, "I'm not sending angst, just extreme pissed off-ness." I smiled, "Sorry couldn't resist the ever growing need in my, apparently black, soul. Nice angst though!" I confessed and he said, "Oh, thanks! Hey wait a second!" then he cussed me out in French, in his head of course.**__

_**Bella's pissed at the mental conversation going on without her involvement.**_** I looked over and could visibly tell, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." I went and sat beside her, at some point I had gotten up and went over to stand with Jasper.**

**I really didn't want another mini-lecture on my 'husbandly duties'. She felt so bad about it later that she locked herself in her room, windows and all. I finally broke down the door after two days of the craziness. **

**Jasper sent a wave of calmness, happiness, love, and lust towards and got out attending to his 'husbandly duties'. Since I knew what they had been up to I didn't protest.**

**I leaned in and kissed Bella on the lips pulling every ounce of love and passion into the kiss. For about three seconds Bella kept to her 'I'm mad at the world' plan but then kissed me back forgetting she was mad. Her breathing and heart rate jumped just like always and I smiled and continued to kiss her wonderfully soft, warm lips. I pulled back and her eyebrows pulled together and her bottom lip stuck out in her famous pout. "Damn it Edward. Do you have to dazzle your way out of everything?"**

**She picked up her fork and stabbed the pancakes in her lap. The force was too much for the weak box and the bottom dropped out covering her stomach and lapin maple syrup and butter.**

**I couldn't contain the smile that broke out across my lips and I said like a five year old would, "I told you so!" **

**Then I had an idea, "Let me help you with that." I bent my head and bent my head and began to lick the sticky maple stuff from her small tummy that, surprisingly, didn't taste half bad on Bella. "Edward doesn't that taste awful?" "Nope," I popped the 'p' and all, "I love three day old, left over, IHOP pancakes drowned in brown gooey stuff and butter on you." I somehow managed to get that between licks of maple syrup.**

**A/N I leave the rest to you imagination, Dear Readers.**


End file.
